<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冰河中 by Secondarysuccession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870453">冰河中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession'>Secondarysuccession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莉雪/雪央无差，无爱情成分。</p><p>“请给我一个永远的谎言。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sato Yuki/Minami Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冰河中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（“转接安格莉卡所长，情况非常不乐观，已制服17M-RFT31，但明治先生被杀死，Dr.T重伤……是！最终幸存实验体已抹杀，准备手术。”）</p><p>（“准备手术！”）</p><p>佐藤雪的家庭相册中有两张照片包括南莉央。两张相片均拍摄于佐藤雪七岁时。其一是两家人一同在上野赏樱时的纪念照，背景是晚春时浓云一般漂浮的粉红樱花，佐藤冬纱牵着穿仿制西式学生服装的佐藤雪，右侧站着黑色背心裙的南莉央，两人身高平齐。大人和孩子脸上露出略喝了一点米酒后满足、愉快、熏熏然的神情。另一张是典型的生活照，地板上陈列着胶水，安全剪刀和手工用纸张，包括厚纸和彩色卡纸，已完成的手工中包括三架纸飞机。南莉央端正地跪坐在佐藤雪身旁，微微侧头观察他的动作。佐藤雪十四岁时母亲整理相册，顺手向他指出了即将租住佐藤家房产在此暂住的南家人，包括次女南莉央。</p><p>佐藤雪对这个女孩毫无印象。据母亲说，南家做父亲的是佐藤家家主的大学同窗，毕业后并未从政而是做起了生意，全家人因此时常四处搬迁。母亲指着那张生活照笑道，你小时候也是淘气，把南家小姑娘都惹生气了，她看见你准没好神气。那我做了什么？也没什么，母亲说，你给她折纸飞机，可能是手艺还没跟冬纱学好吧，没有一架飞起来。她问你为什么你折的飞机不会飞，你说这只是一个手工。小孩子都太较真了，她说不会飞的不能叫飞机，生起气来了。唉，你哄哄她不好么？</p><p>那我也太调皮了吧。十四岁的佐藤雪对着母亲露出了笑容，平静地接受了在他记忆中完全不存在的指控。他仿佛在听一个同姓的，也叫“雪”的少年人的故事。这一切全然陌生，充满了一厢情愿的想象和儿童文学中的常见素材，也许还沾一点隐喻和教育意义，完全不像杂乱而反逻辑的生活中能够确实发生的事。他板板正正地坐着听母亲说话，心却偏移到了座钟的指针上。春约好了四点钟带他去看金鱼，他爸爸养的，一团一团火焰一样在水里游动……他听完了母亲的话，找个借口急急地溜出去。一直要到十八岁、二十岁、二十二岁、三十二岁，到了他能够开始讲述自己一生的年龄，他才能发现这两张照片中最重要又最无所谓的事实：在快活地笑着的人群中，只有南莉央没有表情，静静地凝望着镜头，仿佛站在冰河的最中心……身边空无一人，只有她保留了不露出笑容的权利。</p><p>（“试剂第一次注射……反应微弱……”）</p><p>不笑的南莉央搬进了佐藤家的房产，在手续完成后进入了佐藤雪就读的中学。然而这样抬头不见低头见的情况下，他却对南莉央毫无清晰的认知。每每提起她，佐藤雪的头脑中都出现一名表情冷淡，眼神专注的十六岁高中女学生，正在调整弓弦，擦拭脸上的血迹或用简陋的锅子煮泡面。但此刻的南莉央应该比十四岁的他小两年，这是不合常理的印象。他和南莉央几乎能够每天碰面，但他仍然想象不出幼年的、十二岁的、十四岁的南莉央的样子。她穿着什么样的水手服，背着什么样的箭筒，箭筒上是否挂着一只胖猫玩偶。她的头发是黑色，还是好像被雪漂洗以后的白色。她的眼睛是蓝色、绿色，还是和荒野里飞过的猫头鹰一样是金黄色？他统统一无所知。他想要寻找那本相册，却不知道母亲究竟把它放进了哪个抽屉。于是就此作罢。</p><p>他只是时常做梦，在梦的最后，梦的终结，也能够轻松地记下女孩的声音，她说话的每一个音节。黄昏的街道上，梦中的佐藤雪向十六岁的南莉央微笑着陈述最近的事。我最好的朋友，春，最近遇到了一点事情。</p><p>怎么说？</p><p>他的父母，很不幸车祸去世了。说出这番话时佐藤雪感觉到自己的心脏被透明的丝线捆住了，高高地悬吊起来。他的胸腔里传来不规则的，激烈的振动，仿佛这颗器官要突破他的身体而出……然而他平静地保持着笑容。葬礼是在下周，按道理我应该参加。</p><p>你想要怎么做？</p><p>我不知道，假如表现得过于悲伤也是失礼的吧。送上哀悼的话，安慰春然后离场就可以了，应该。他仍然保持着镇静的态度。因为春的父母是碰上了意外，怎么说，这也是没有办法的事情……</p><p>雪。</p><p>啊？什么事。</p><p>你确实是这样想的吗？南莉央的声音突然提高。电车在这时候驶过，隆隆声和风声灌满了他的双耳。少女平视着他的眼睛，落日的光线从金色的眼睛反射出来，锐利得让他无法直视。他能看到南莉央的嘴唇有些着急地动着，一切又安静了下来，但他一时之间却无法回答。巨大的，浓郁的悲伤袭击了他。我……</p><p>大门推开了，他看到了自己和春，两人一起购置的运动鞋，悬吊在空中的肢体不是全然静止的，而是带着充满纪念意义的象征物微微晃动。我确实是这么想的吗？我不能大哭，不能拥抱春，我不能在每一个人的面前，同学，家人和老师的面前告诉他……告诉他我很难过……我真的不能吗？我是被迫这样遵守礼节，说上几句客套话，然后急匆匆地逃走的吗？他尽力地维持着表情的平静，然而肌肉不听使唤，只是扭曲出了一张像哭又像笑的古怪面具。对不起，他说，莉央小姐……</p><p>我知道。少女的一根手指抵住他的嘴唇。不想笑的话，就不要笑了。</p><p>（“加大剂量，换用3mg/kg……静推……”）</p><p>他惊醒过来，心脏却没有像梦中一样咚咚地疯狂跳动，而是像一块石英表，咔擦咔擦地走动着，一千年或一万年都不会有变化。他深呼吸，尝试稳定了并没有太大波动的情绪，穿好衣服给春的家里拨了电话。您好，请问是？春的母亲温柔而带着点迟疑的声音在他耳边流动，冲走了电车的哐当声和混杂其中的，巨大无比的风声。他忽然感到一种安定。向女人道歉表示拨错了号码，而后挂断了电话。</p><p>（“心跳停止，申请使用电击。”）</p><p>（“第一次电击，预备——”）</p><p>佐藤雪十四岁时，佐藤冬纱短暂地爱好过某个非国民女子偶像组合。她的爱遵从着一贯的教育，主要体现在听该团体发布的部分歌曲和观看视频，严格而有节制。姐姐经常说，雪，放松点吧。然而她收听歌曲时也总是小心翼翼的，紧绷的，直到旋律中段才能渐渐舒展开来。他和姐姐一同观看漂亮女孩唱歌跳舞的视频，有一个是这样讲的：手上长着尖刺的女孩和人类的女孩经历困难，建立了牢不可破，能够跨越界限的友谊。最终长着刺的女孩告别朋友，走向能接纳她的广大世界去了。故事没有旁白，他并没有真正看懂，只是在心里觉得非常不安。长着刺的女孩站在河流中心的小岛上，高高的荒草遮住了她的小腿。前来追她的朋友站在河边的浅滩上，河水打湿了短袜，朋友向后退了一步，离开了。火车从远远的地方驶过，女孩将乘坐着它上京去。</p><p>什么让我感觉不安呢？他想，是手上长刺的人吗？当头劈下的武士刀吗？他和刺人这类神话传说唯一的关联是姐姐在神社里求来的御守（据说可以护佑恋爱，但他并没有理想中的女性）；他已经练习了好几年剑道，熟悉竹刀好像熟悉自己的手指，一个人会因为自己的头发和手指感到不安吗？可能是这样长满了刺的奇怪的人，即使成为朋友双手交握，也永恒地不存在于他的世界……和平的、安定的、没有人哭也没有人受伤，喝着茶度过平静的一天的世界。一定要告别，只是时间早晚问题。这是正常的吗？一个只有合乎规则的人的世界。但他没有问，因为他几乎可以背诵出佐藤冬纱和春可能的回答：“只是个故事而已，感到不安就别去想了，没关系的。”从很小的时候他就知道，在他所生活的，正当的世界里：一架飞不起来的纸飞机，一个令人感到不安定的故事，都是讲桌上可以轻巧地用抹布擦去的粉笔灰。这个念头在他的大脑里滑动了一秒钟就匆匆飘走了，因为在和平而安宁的生活中，并不存在奇怪的人，这是幸福的表现。</p><p>然后他闭上眼睛，在姐姐身边睡着了。</p><p>（“第二次电击——”）</p><p>（“……17M-RFT31失去反应！脊髓内注射，再来一次，注射！”）</p><p>佐藤雪十五岁时，南家人结束了在镰仓地方的事务，在一顿晚宴之后静悄悄地搬走了。大概又去什么新的地方了吧。冬纱说，大阪、北海道、四国，或者干脆去了东京，真好啊……这样带着家眷四处走动的商人有什么好？母亲轻蔑地说，大人没有一个定心，养出来的小孩也是一副古怪脾气。那样好的大学，出了这样的商人真是有点可惜。</p><p>佐藤冬纱连忙向母亲道歉。佐藤雪正在折纸，听到母亲的发言，头略微低了下去。毫不令人诧异，无论是南莉央的消失还是母亲说出的真相。直视他们的脸，南莉央说，然后你就可以发现他们真正的想法。恐怕南莉央永远听不到这一番对话。我生活在这里需要的并不是真实，他想，一切的真相只和人们想听到什么有关。在闷热的上野，空气中漂浮着令人皮肤刺痒的花粉的下午，佐藤家的父母和南家的父母想要看到的也只是小孩子们融洽地玩闹。看见大人，看见同龄人，永远要有不同的礼节。母亲为他系好领带，教你的餐桌礼仪不能错，还有敬语，鞠躬，问好，微笑。要保持完美，因为决定你是谁的权力，母亲说，永远不在你自己手上。</p><p>而南莉央，长着尖刺的少女，不符合世界规则的奇怪的人；以面目模糊的形式，在旧相片，在黄昏和电车的梦境里，在意想不到的角落轻盈地降落。她不是一架纸飞机，而是一只鸟，高高飞起，白色的羽毛在空中颤动……没有什么可以阻挡她的脚步。佐藤雪想，她不属于这个世界，因此不需要遵守这个世界的规则。她可以不笑，可以直率地说话，平静地正视前方，然后穿越一切障碍和防线……假如面前有一个白天，就跨过去，假如面前有一个黑夜，也只是跨过去。</p><p>01010001000001</p><p>二十岁的佐藤雪顺利地成年，顺利地进入大学就读，坐着新干线来到东京。只要姐姐和春能够没有顾虑地活在世界上，对他露出温柔的神色；他就能够永远毫无反抗，带着快乐的表情忍受生活，一切都严密地安排好的，套子里的生活。他这么对自己说。按时吃药，每两周进行一次咨询。你要打开自己，医生做了一个手势，试试坦诚地，直率地和人说话……你会好转的，医生说。和佐藤家家主一样的高校，沉稳、自信、好像没有任何困扰的优秀学生，今天你也可以维持好这个形象。他在药片和水杯，在和春的通信中继续着生活。但和他只能回忆起本不该知道的十六岁南莉央的长相一样，他脑海里的春也只有十五岁，笑容，柔软的发旋。在照镜子的时候，他看到的也是十八岁的佐藤雪茫然的黑眼睛。因为我不能够想象吗？我不能够想象长大了的春和长大了的我，究竟是怎么样的一种面貌……</p><p>000100001010000</p><p>二十八岁的佐藤雪已经回忆不起南莉央了。人的记忆是不可靠的，科学家这么说，这条法则即使是对振兴家族的人也一样平等地适用。在梦中他看见少女的身影，背着箭筒，水手服打着黄色五商结。他的面前是一片宽广的水域，一条流动着浮冰的河流，而少女站在河流正中，向他转过头……电车声和风声隆隆地刮过来，灌满了他的耳廓，少女的嘴唇微微动着。冰水渗进了皮鞋鞋底，针扎一样的疼痛。不能再上前了，他想，更多的冰水切割着他的双脚，他向后退了一步，却发现只有融化的雪，形状崎岖的冰块和河水。实际上……实际上孤身一人站在冰河正中的是他自己，不是南……南……</p><p>南……什么？</p><p>她的名字是什么？</p><p>01001111100010100010101101</p><p>（手术完成，开始记忆清洗程序。）</p><p>三十岁的佐藤雪，不记得自己在梦里站在冰河正中，也不记得借住的南家人。电车，纸飞机，上野的樱花和金鱼，已经是平成年间的事情了。他在笔记本上打字，姐姐和妻子轻声细语地说话，妻子的小腹微微隆起，那里孕育着一个新生命……一个新的人，降生在和平，快乐，幸福的世界上。黄昏的太阳染红了天边，满怀的鲜血就要滴落下来，滴……</p><p>Ahdskugdkwntffgkomh</p><p>010000000000000000000000</p><p>（“……本次实验幸存者剩余三人时，17M-RFT31试图找到短期担当狙击手的14M-RFT11，制止14M-RFT11杀死此前与他共同行动，但因意外失去武器的19M-RFT41，他并未成功。在17M-RFT31最终幸存后未按指示行动，攻击并杀死明治，并刺伤Dr.T。请求批示。此外，在复活手术过程中观测到17M-RFT31的异常脑波反应，申请高级别记忆清除权限。”）</p><p>（“批准。”）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>